Gomen ne, Hinata!
by HiNanami
Summary: Naruto nembak Sakura. Bagaimana perasaan Hinata? Dan apakah benar cinta laki-laki pirang itu untuk si gadis musim semi atau malah untuk gadis indigo. Mengambil setting setelah PDS 4, tidak ada hubungannya dengan the last. Murni hasil karangan author :D . Review please.. Review kalian adalah penyemangatku
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gomen ne, Hinata  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Author : Hinanami  
Genre : Romance, Drama.  
Rate : T  
Cast : Naruhina, Sakura.  
Warning: Typo(s), EYD, dll  
Summary : Naruto nembak Sakura. Bagaimana perasaan Hinata? Dan apakah benar cinta laki-laki pirang itu untuk si gadis musim semi atau malah untuk gadis indigo. Mengambil setting setelah PDS 4, tidak ada hubungannya dengan the last. Murni hasil karangan author :D

Yang nggak suka 'banget' NaruSaku lebih baik tekan tombol back deh.

Chapter 1

Perang besar berakhir dan dimenangkan oleh pihak Aliansi Shinobi. Walau begitu luka trauma masih membekas di relung hati terdalam para shinobi yang selamat maupun yang tak mengikuti perang. Mereka kehilangan keluarga, kekasih dan sahabat.

Di sudut taman yang cukup sepi. Hanya ada dua orang berbeda gender yang saling menatap di sana. Sang laki-laki berambut pirang tersenyum mantap ke arah gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya.

"Sakura- _chan_.. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"  
"E-eh?"

Sakura menatap terkejut laki-laki di depannya. Memang itu hal biasa karena laki-laki yang notabene nya adalah sahabatnya itu sering menyatakan perasaan nya sejak kecil tapi melihat ekspresi serius dari laki-laki bernama Naruto itu mebuat Sakura agak aneh.

"Naruto"

Naruto melihatnya, bagaimana mata itu menatapnya tak percaya.  
"Aku tau Sakura- _chan_. Kau pasti mengira aku bercanda. Tapi percayalah padaku"

Sakura tersenyum, laki-laki ini benar-benar telah dewasa. Lihatlah wajah serius nya itu.. Membuat Sakura merona merah saja. Dia menghela napas, ada apa ini? Kenapa dia jadi malu begini? Apakah karena melihat wajah serius Naruto atau...

"Sakura- _chan_ " Naruto menatap khawatir gadis yang terdiam di hadapannya.

Sakura tersenyum. Dia meremas erat pakaiannya dan menunduk. "Ya, Na-naruto"

"Eh?"

Sepertinya begitu.. Apa perasaannya pada laki-laki raven itu begitu dangkal sampai dia dengan mudah menerima perasaan Naruto. Atau mungkin dia memang sudah menyerah terhadap perasaan yang sudah dirasakannya sejak kecil ini, perasaan lelah menunggu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Sakura-chan" Naruto menatap Sakura bingung. Dia rasa telinga sedang tersumbat sesuatu sampai tak mendengar jelas perkataan teman satu tim nya tersebut.

"Hah? Kau ingin aku mengulang kata-kata memalukan tadi. Cih, a-aku mau Na-Naruto. Puas?" Sakura merona, dia memalingkan wajahnya kea rah lain, asalkan tidak menatap laki-laki di hadapnnya ini.

"Kau yakin?"  
Pertanyaan aneh dari Naruto membuat Sakura menyerngitkan dahinya. Apa dia terlihat bercanda? Apa rona merah di pipinya ini candaan?

"Kau meragukanku?" Sakura memasang wajah masam dan tentu saja mengundang wajah panik Naruto.  
"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya terkejut kau menerima ku begitu saja." Naruto nyengir.

"Jadi kau ingin aku meno..-"

Grepp..

Naruto memeluk gadis musim semi itu erat. Dia tersenyum.

" _Arigatou_ Sakura- _chan_.. _Arigatou_ "

Sakura mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Naruto. Dia memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati kehangatan yang di salurkan oleh laki-laki yang memeluknya ini.

"Na-Naruto."

Naruto tertawa, "cobalah memanggilku Naruto- _kun_ , Sakura- _chan_ _"_

Sakura manyun, "Ini sungguh sulit dan juga memalukan, kau tau?"

"Ayolah.."

"Na-Naruto kun."

"Cobalah untuk santai sedikit, Sakura-chan. Kau berkeringat sekali hanya karena memanggil namaku, kau jadi terlihat seperti Hinata"

Sakura segera menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang malah tertawa, benar, gadis indigo itu menaruh perasaan pada laki-laki yang telah menjadi kekasih nya itu. Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah. Dia ingin meminta maaf kepada Hinata, apa mungkin gadis itu akan memaafkannya?

"Naruto-kun" Panggil Sakura lancar.

"eh?" Naruto terkejut tapi dia segera tersenyum. "Lihatlah, kau memanggilku Naruto-kun dengan lancar."

Namun ekspresi Sakura sekarang bukanlah bangga atau malu yang membuat Naruto menyerngit bingung.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"  
"Bisakah kita merahasiakan dulu hubungan ini dan juga..-"

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya..

"Ayo kita minta maaf pada Hinata"

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Tapi pandangannya segera melembut. Dia menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah"

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Biasanya Naruto langsung protes karena mengingat permintaan nya sedikit aneh, tapi Naruto malah mengiyakan. Mungkin laki-laki ini benar-benar telah dewasa.

"Sou ka.. Omodetou Sakura-san Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum manis -ralat- mencoba tersenyum ke arah dua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.  
"Arigatou Hinata"

Sakura merasa bersalah. Gadis ini pasti sangat kecewa. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia harus tau tentang hubungan nya dengan Naruto untuk kebaikannya Hinata juga.

Naruto menghela napas. Dia maju dan melakukan hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh dua orang gadis di sana. Ya, Naruto memeluk Hinata erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher gadis indigo itu.

"Gomen ne Hinata. Gomenasai"

Sakura akui, Dia cemburu. Bagaimanapun juga laki-laki yang sedang memeluk gadis indigo itu adalah kekasihnya. Apalagi dia tak pernah di peluk se 'manis' itu. Huh.. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai menaruh perasaan pada laki-laki blonde itu.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum melihat Hinata yang terdiam dengan rona merah menjalar di seluruh wajahnya.

"Tunggu saja, Hinata. Kau pasti akan menemukan laki-laki yang tampan dan hebat persis seperti ku" laki-laki itu nyengir dan memamerkan jempolnya.

Sakura segera menggeleng untuk menepis pikiran aneh itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto telah memilihnya kan? Dan dia percaya pada laki-laki itu.

Melihat senyum Naruto, tak ayal membuat Hinata sedikit bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia tersenyum.

"Maaf Sakura-san Naruto-kun. Aku harus segera pulang, otou-sama pasti marah."

Hinata berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan dua orang itu. Gadis itu merasa tak bisa lagi memasang topeng yang terus di pasangnya di depan dua orang itu. Hatinya begitu sakit, benar-benar sakit. Apa ini namanya patah hati? Kenapa bisa sesakit ini.

Sakura berbalik menatap Naruto yang malah terpaku diam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Dia mengigit bibirnya..

"Naruto-kun"  
"...Nee Naruto-kun"  
"NARUTO!"

"Eh apa Sakura-chan" Naruto menoleh dan menggaruk pipinya malu karena ketahuan melamun.

Sakura terkikik geli. Dia mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Apa yang kau lamunkan?"  
"Eh? Itu em.. Aku hanya memikirkan.. Kapan kita kencan? Iya.. Ehehe.."

Naruto tertawa. Sakura menghela napas dan tersenyum miris.

'Pembohong. Kau berbohongkan, Naruto. Kau tak bisa membohongiku.'

Blam

Hinata menutup pintu dan bersandar di sana. Napasnya terputus-putus karena dia berlari cukup kencang tadi. Hinata bahkan mengabaikan sapaan beberapa pelayan dan langsung berlari masuk. Untunglah ayahnya tidak ada, bisa-bisa di omeli nanti.

Tubuh Hinata merosot. Dia duduk bersandar dengan memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan kepala nya di antara kedua lutut itu.

Syok? Tentu saja. Dia bahkan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan saat Sakura menjelaskan hubungan mereka. Hinata tak kuasa menatap mata Naruto dan memilih menunduk sampai akhirnya dia menguatkan hatinya untuk tersenyum. Jangan sampai Laki-laki itu mengetahui keterpurukannya.

"Omodetou Naruto-kun Omodetou.. Aku senang kau telah mendapatkan cintamu. Aku turut bahagia" Hinata tersenyum manis dengan air mata yang mengalir turun ke pipinya.  
"Are? Kenapa aku menangis. Seharusnya aku senang" Hinata menyeka kasar air matanya.

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa sakit sekali... Hiks hiks.."

Semenjak itu, Sakura maupun Naruto tak pernah lagi melihat wajah Hinata. Awalnya, gadis musim semi itu ingin men cek keadaan si gadis indigo. Tapi katanya, dia mengambil misi yang memerlukan waktu banyak bersama tim 8.

Tak ayal, Sakura merasa bersalah lagi. Itu pasti untuk menghindari mereka. Gadis musim semi itu menghela napas dan memakan dango nya dengan cepat. Dia menoleh ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya yang tidak menyentuh dangonya malah menopang dagunya, melamun.

'Jika ku pikirkan, selama 2 minggu ini, Naruto-kun terus melamun. Memang, dia bersikap seperti seorang kekasih, membelikan makanan, berlatih jutsu berdua, makan bersama, mengantarkan pulang dan er.. Apa lagi ya?'

'T-tunggu dulu!'

Sakura tersadar, yang mereka lakukan 2 minggu ini seperti layaknya mereka berteman selama ini. Tak ada hal spesial. Seperti kencan? Eh kencan? Benar juga, apa makan bersama dan jalan-jalan itu termasuk kencan? Sakura rasa tidak.

Naruto memang bersikap baik, dia terus tersenyum dan sering membuat candaan yang membuatnya tertawa. Tapi bukankah laki-laki itu memang selalu begitu? Tak hanya pada dirinya.. Tapi juga untuk semua orang yang dekat dengannya.

Apakah tak ada hal lain yang dilakukan Naruto layaknya kekasih sebenarnya dan tak pernah di lakukan laki-laki itu pada gadis lain. Ya hanya pada dirinya. Sepertinya tidak. Ya benar-benar tidak ada~

Sakura merasa ragu.. Apa mungkin hanya dirinya yang menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Apa laki-laki di samping nya ini juga menikmatinya?

"Naruto-kun"  
"Hm?" Naruto segera menoleh dan tersenyum.  
"Aku ingin kencan?"

Naruto menyerngit bingung.

"Bukankah kita sedang kencan?" Naruto mengambil tusuk dango dan memamerkannya pada Sakura.  
"Apakah kencan dengan seorang gadis hanya duduk berdua di warung dango. Itu juga bisa kau lakukan kepada Hinata." Sakura tertunduk.

Naruto tersadar. Dia meletakkan kembali tusuk dangonya dan menghela napas. Wajahnya terlihat bersalah..  
"Gomen ne"

Sakura mendongak. Kenapa Naruto malah meminta maaf? Bukankah seharusnya dia berdiri dan mengajaknya kencan sebenarnya? Sakura tak membutuhkan permintaan maaf. Gadis itu mulai meragukan peraaan Naruto. Ya, dia harus memastikannya.

"Naruto-kun, cium aku"  
"Hah?"

"Byakugan"  
"Bagaimana Hinata?"

Hinata menonaktifkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Kiba dan Shino. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Begitu rupanya? Baiklah terpaksa kita pulang dan melaporkan kepada hokage sekaligus meminta bantuan"  
"Ha'I"

Dan 3 orang itu menghilang kembali ke desa Konoha. Di sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada pembicaraan apapun. Mereka bertiga hanya diam menikmati semilir angin yang menyapa tubuh mereka. Kiba sudah merasa ganjal sekarang. Diam nya Hinata terlihat aneh, sangat di paksakan.

"Hei Hinata, kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan akhirnya meluncur juga dari mulut anggota klan Inuzuka itu.

Hinata tersentak dan menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang menatap nya sambil menaiki anjing putih kesayangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kiba-kun?"Hinata tersenyum manis menyembunyikan hatinya yang menangis.  
"Ya aneh saja. Kau terlihat terlalu serius, Hinata dan itu tidak cocok untukmu"

Hinata tertawa kecil. Apa benar dia terlihat terlalu serius? Memang dia ingin melupakan semuanya dengan cara menjalani misi. Hinata sedikit bangga, seperti nya keterpurukannya membuat dirinya terlihat serius. Keberuntungan atau kepahitan, eh?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kiba-kun. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan ku"

Kiba tak bisa lagi membalas. Jika Hinata sudah bilang tidak apa, berarti gadis itu tidak ingin di ganggu.

'Kau berbohongkan Hinata, ya kau berbohong. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak membohongi tim mu' Kiba menoleh ke arah Shino yang juga menatapnya.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura pergi. Sebelum itu dia menaruh beberapa uang di meja. Laki-laki itu membawa sang gadis ke tempat yang jarang di lewati orang.

Laki-laki yang menjadi pahlawan perang itu menghempaskan tangan Sakura dan memijat keningnya kesal. Kenapa kau marah hanya karena permintaan Sakura, Naruto?

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan? Kau ini kenapa sih?" Suara Naruto terdengar membentak. Dia menatap gadis yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

Benar kan? Bahkan dia meminta di cium saja -sebagai sepasang kekasih, ciuman kan wajar saja- Naruto sampai membentaknya begitu.

"Kau yang kenapa, Naruto-kun. Apa salah kekasihmu minta di cium. Kita beneran pacaran kan?"

Perkataan telak Sakura tentu saja menohok Naruto. Laki-laki itu segera tersadar dan mengendalikan emosinya. Dia menghela nafas dan menatap datar ke arah Sakura. Benar, ini hanya ciuman, sebagai kekasih yang baik, Naruto harus menurutinya kan?

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu"

Naruto menarik pinggul gadis itu agar mendekat ke arahnya. Sang gadis musim semi tersentak kaget menatap sepasang blue sapphire yang begitu dekat dengannya. Rona merah memenuhi pipi Sakura, dia menatap tepat ke arah sepasang sapphire blue itu.

Perlahan wajah Naruto mendekat, laki-laki itu tetap membuka matanya dan menatap mata emerald yang juga masih membuka. Semakin dekat, tapi Naruto juga tetap membuka matanya, tak berniat menutup seperti pasangan yang lainnya. Hal kecil seperti itu tentu menjadi pikiran Sakura yang juga masih menatap wajah Naruto yang semakin dekat dengannya.

'Kenapa kau tidak menutup matamu Naruto-kun? Bukankah orang berciuman itu harus menutup matanya agar bisa menikmatinya. Apa mungkin..'

Deg!

Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh. Gadis itu memegang dadanya yang berdetak keras, dia menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Bukankah kau yang ingin dicium"  
'Benar. Kenapa? Kenapa aku mendorong Naruto-kun. Apa mungkin karena aku masih mengharapkan Sasuke-kun. Tidak! Bukan itu.. Aku merasakannya, aku merasakan kalau ciuman itu bukanlah untukku'

"A-aku pergi. Ki-kita akan bertemu besok. Jaa" Sakura menghilang meninggalkan Naruto yang terduduk sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya.  
"Apa yang telah ku lakukan!" Naruto mendongak menatap lautan awan di atasnya.  
"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan"

Tim 8 dan Sai berdiri berhadapan dengan Kakashi selaku Hokage yang baru menggantikan Tsunade. Sang Hokage bermasker itu menghela napas karena seharusnya yang berdiri di depannya ini ada 6 orang tapi kenapa hanya tim 8 dan Sai saja? Mana Naruto Sakura.

'Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san mungkin lagi kencan'

Miris, tentu saja? Sebuah pemikiran itu terlintas begitu saja saat melihat wajah Kakashi yang terlihat bingung mencari dua orang itu. Kuatkan hatimu, Hinata. Jangan sampai kau terlihat terpuruk di depan Hokage.

"Sudahlah~ nanti kalian bilang pada mereka berdua ya" Kakashi mendengus kesal.  
"Ha'I Hokage-sama"  
"Sekarang bubar"  
"Ha'I"

Naruto berdiri saat melihat Sakura datang. Gadis itu menyapa nya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Melihat sang 'kekasih' yang mungkin telah melupakan hal kemarin, Naruto memilih diam dan juga membalas sapaan nya dengan riang.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, tadi aku tidak sempat ke kantor hokage. Kita akan menjalani misi apa?" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya malu.  
"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ke kantor hokage. Baru saja aku di kabari Sai untuk ke pintu gerbang" Jawab Naruto enteng. Dia nyengir.  
"Aku juga baru saja di kabari Sai"

"Ohayo Naruto Sakura-san"  
"Ohayo Sai" "Ohayo Sai"

"Yo! Ohayo Naruto Sakura. Kalian dari mana saja?"Kiba segera menyapa mereka berdua.  
"Eh Kiba? Shino dan H-hinata?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.  
"Ohayo Naruto-kun Sakura-san" Jawab Hinata seperti biasanya walau dalam hati, dia benar-benar sakit.

Sai menjelaskan tentang misi ini. Mereka hanya harus menangkap beberapa orang yang telah merusuh desa-desa di daerah Negara api. Sebenarnya ini misi yang mudah, tapi karena tim 8 yang tau persis bagaimana keadaanya, maka dari itu mereka juga ikut untuk membantu tim 7.

Suasana hening melanda 6 orang yang melompati perpohonan itu. Kiba dan Naruto yang terkenal berisik juga memilih diam.

"Guk guk" Akamaru menyalak.  
"Kita sudah dekat, bersiaplah" Ucap Kiba.  
"Ha'I"

6 orang itu bersembunyi dari balik semak-semak menatap puluhan orang yang mengembrungi sebuah desa yang sudah terbakar habis.

"Kita harus membantu mereka"

Hinata tidak tahan melihat semua itu. Apalagi saat telinga nya menangkap suara tangisan memilukan dari anak kecil di sana. Tapi sebuah tangan kekar menahan pergerakannya dan menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk kembali bersembunyi.

"Tidak Hinata. Mereka ada dalam jumlah banyak dan mereka juga terlihat kuat" Ucap sang pelaku penarikan, Naruto.  
"Ya, mereka juga menggunakan senjata api" Ucap Shino.  
"Tapi.. Aku tak tahan jika berdiam disini. Naruto-kun, kita harus membantunya, kumohon" Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak tahan melihat gadis itu menangis, Naruto menghela napas. Dia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut gadis itu.  
"Baiklah jika itu maumu.."

Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata dan berdiri yang tentu saja membuat gadis itu ikut berdiri. Mengabaikan tatapan dari seorang gadis yang juga berada di samping Naruto, dia terlihat kecewa.

"Ayo Hinata"  
"Ha'I"

"Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu"

"Huh misi yang mudah.."  
"Jangan sombong Naruto. Jika tidak ada Hinata, mungkin karena kelengahan mu itu, kau sudah terluka"Sindir Kiba.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya malu. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tertawa kecil, laki-laki itu balas tersenyum.

"Arigatou ne Hinata. Kau penyelamatku.. Hihihi"

Hinata tersenyum. Kiba dan Sai terus menyindir Naruto. Kok pahlawan perang bisa ceroboh begitu, memalukan. Dan tentu saja, membuat raut muka Naruto menjadi masam. Dia mencibir ke arah dua orang itu dan tentu saja menimbulkan gelak tawa dari mereka. Hinata dan Shino hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tak taukah kalian, di belakang, seorang gadis menatap cemburu ke arah dua orang yang melompat berdampingan sambil saling melempar senyum manis. Mengabaikan dia yang notabene nya adalah seseorang yang harusnya lebih pantas bersanding di samping sang laki-laki pirang.

'Tsk'

Setelah sampai di desa, Sakura segera menarik tangan Naruto dan mengabaikan teriakan protes dari si empunya.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan.. Kita harus melapor misi."  
"Biarkan tim 8 dan Sai saja. Sekarang ikut aku, Naruto-kun"

Naruto menyadari perubahan atmosfer yang di keluarkan oleh gadis berambut pink itu. Otak bodoh Naruto berputar, apakah dia melakukan kesalahan yang cukup fatal? Hm.. Mereka kan hanya menjalani misi bersama tim 8 dan dia dengan Hinata... E-eh? Tunggu! Benar Hinata! Sakura pasti cemburu. Sial!

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Naruto menatap gadis yang telah memasang wajah marahnya. Dia menghela napas.  
"Naruto-kun, kita pacaran kan? Iya kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto memijat keningnya kesal, dia sudah menduga ini.

"Ya" jawab Naruto malas.  
"Kalau begitu kenapa! Kenapa kau lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Kau tau? Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku tidak menyukai kau lebih dekat dengan gadis lain selain aku."

Oh astaga, Kepala Naruto mendadak pening mendengar kemarahan Sakura. Kenapa gadis ini bisa seheboh itu sih gara-gara dia dekat dengan Hinata. Apa salahnya?

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat Sakura. Aku pikir kau kelelahan"

Naruto berbalik, ingin meninggalkan Sakura yang syok. Bahkan laki-laki itu bersikap dingin padanya. Dia juga memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'chan' seperti biasa.

"Jika kau pergi, kita putus." Teriak Sakura kesal.

Untunglah tak ada orang di antara mereka. Jadi biarpun Sakura berteriak tak ada yang mendengar. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dia menghela napas lagi entah kesekian berapa..

"Gomen"

Naruto menghilang~ dia pergi dengan shunsin nya. Yang tentu saja membuat hati Sakura tertohok. Naruto meninggalkannya? Cairan liquid perlahan turun ke pipinya, Naruto benar-benar meninggalkannya. Seperti laki-laki raven itu, dia juga meninggalkannya, sendiri.

"Kenapa hiks mereka berdua hiks meninggalkan ku."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Gomen ne, Hinata  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Author : ^jewon^  
Genre : Romance, Drama.  
Rate : T  
Cast : Naruhina, Sakura.  
Warning: Typo(s), EYD, dll  
Summary : Naruto nembak Sakura. Bagaimana perasaan Hinata? Dan apakah benar cinta laki-laki pirang itu untuk si gadis musim semi atau malah untuk gadis indigo. Mengambil setting setelah PDS 4, tidak ada hubungannya dengan the last. Murni hasil karangan author :D

Yang nggak suka 'banget' NaruSaku lebih baik tekan tombol back deh.

Chapter 2

Sakura memeluk kedua lututnya. Kamar yang di penuhi aksesori pink itu terlihat gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi. Dalam kegelapan pekat, tak ada yang menyadari, sebuah aliran air mata terus mengalir jatuh dari pipinya. Dia menangis, menyadari keegoisannya.

Sakura mendongak menatap cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk ke jendela nya. Gadis itu perlahan turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Dia duduk di pinggiran jendela dan menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajah gadis itu, benar-benar sejuk. Cairan bening itu kembali turun saat merasakan bahwa sang Angin sedang membisiki sesuatu yang hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang tau.

'Aku tak boleh seperti ini'

Pagi kembali datang. Kicau burung ikut menyeramak kan desa Konoha yang juga mulai kembali 'bangun' setelah datangnya malam.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang berjalan santai dengan keranjang sayuran di tangannya. Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu beberapa kali membalas sapaan penduduk desa.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu_ , Hinata- _san_. Mau berbelanja?" sapa seseorang sopan.

"Ha'I." Hinata tersenyum manis dan tentu saja menimbulkan rona merah tipis pada laki-laki shinobi yang baru saja menyapanya.

'benar-benar seorang putri'

" _Ohayo jii-san_ " " _ohayo jii-san_ "

Dua orang gadis berbeda rambut itu saling berpandangan. Mereka juga melepas buah apel yang sama-sama mereka pegang.

"Eh, Hinata?" "Sakura- _san_ "  
" _Ohayo_ Hinata- _san_ Sakura- _san_. Mau beli buah apel ya? Masih banyak kok. Tidak usah berebut begitu" Canda sang penjual. Dia mulai menimbang apel merah segar.  
"Mou~ _Jii-san_. Siapa juga yang berebut. Kami kan hanya kebetulan memegang buah yang sama. Benarkan Hinata"Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.  
" _Ha'I_ " Hinata menunduk.

Setelah membeli keperluan, dua gadis itu berjalan beriringan ke rumah masing-masing. Sakura melirik gadis di sampingnya, mata emerald nya berubah sendu. Dia sempat menjelek-jelekkan gadis sebaik Hinata. Ya walau itu di dalam hati, Sakura agak bersalah. Dia juga sudah cemburu karena gadis ini dekat dengan kekasihnya, Naruto.

"Hinata, _gomen ne_." Sakura menunduk.

Mendengar suara bersalah Sakura, tentu Hinata segera mendongak dan menatap Sakura bingung.

"E-eh? Kenapa Sakura- _san_?"

Hinata berpikir, bahwa gadis pink ini tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya? Kenapa jadi meminta maaf.

Sakura tak menjawab. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sakura- _san_ " Panggil Hinata pelan.  
"Hinata. Aku duluan yaaa"

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku diam menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan sendu. Dia menunduk.

"Seharusnya yang meminta maaf itu aku, Sakura-san. Gomen ne Sakura-san, aku masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto- _kun_ "

Naruto menguap dengan malas. Rencananya dia ingin ke warung Ramen langganan nya untuk sarapan. Berhubung persediaan ramen cup nya habis.

"Kapan ya aku punya istri yang bisa memasakkanku ramen tanpa harus keluar rumah."

Naruto menyadari kalimat nya, dia menggaruk pipinya malu.

 _"O-ohayo_ Na-Naruto _kun_ "

Naruto mendongak menatap gadis berambut indigo di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu terdiam sesaat, dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Naruto menghela nafas sesaat dan kembali menghadap ke arah Hinata dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Yo! _Ohayo_ Hinata."

Kegiatan singkat Naruto tentu saja tak luput dari pandangan Hinata. Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya, ingatan nya kembali melayang saat Sakura meminta maaf padanya. Gadis itu mulai mengerti.

" _Gomen_ Naruto- _kun._ Aku pergi dulu" Hinata membungkuk dengan singkat dan langsung shunsin meninggalkan Naruto yang belum sempat berbicara.  
"Hinata" Naruto menunduk. Raut mukanya berubah sendu, laki-laki itu mengacak rambut pirangnya dan segera pergi dari sana.  
"Sial!"

Tak jauh dari sana, seseorang mengintip kegiatan keduanya dengan senyum tipis. "Nah.. Benar kan.."Lirihnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka bertiga tak pernah bertemu lagi. Baik sekedar bertemu di jalan. Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura di sibukkan dengan misi masing-masing. Tak ada yang menyadari perubahan di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shika?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang paling bisa di mintai pendapat dari mereka bertiga. Kiba juga menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang menguap malas.

"Ya menurutku, kita harus bersembunyi dulu sampai mereka keluar dari rumah itu. Menyerang tanpa rencana, pasti berbahaya dan merepotkan"

Kiba dan Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Naruto Shikamaru"

Tiba-tiba hidung Kiba mencium chakra aneh, dia menoleh ke arah dua teman tim nya yang juga balas menoleh. Di samping, Akamaru mulai mengeram layaknya mencium bau yang membuatnya kesal.

"Perubahan rencana. Kita serang sekarang."  
"Baik"

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Hinata?"

Gadis yang sedang memantau sebuah desa kecil dengan byakugannya segera menoleh.

"Keadaan di sana masih aman. Sepertinya para perampok itu belum datang"Ucap Hinata.

Tenten dan Lee mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Jadi apa kita akan kesana sekarang?" Tenten menoleh ke arah kapten misi ini, Hinata.  
"Kita serang sekarang saja, Hinata-san" ucap Lee berapi-rapi.

Hinata menggeleng cepat,  
"Tidak, Lee- _san_. Kita akan menyerang saat perampok itu datang. Jadi desa kecil itu tak akan terlibat"

Mereka berdua mengangguk setuju."Ide bagus, Hinata"

"Shannaro!"

Tanah yang di pijak beberapa musuh retak seketika yang membuat mereka lengah. Sakura tersenyum puas.

Chouji yang melihat kesempatan segera membesarkan tubuhnya dan menindih musuh itu.

"Chouji Sakura! Mundur"

Mendengar teriakan Ino, dua shinobi itu melompat mundur dan berdiri siaga di samping Ino.

"Kenapa Ino?"

"Menurut informasi yang kucuri dari salah satu mereka. Aku rasa ada beberapa kunai peledak yang mereka pasang disana. Kalian harus berhati-hati."  
"Ha'I"

Jauh dari sana seorang laki-laki misterius berjalan sambil menyingkirkan helaian dedaunan yang menghalanginya. Laki-laki itu menatap langit biru yang terhalang oleh lebatnya hutan yang sedang dilaluinya. Dia menghela napas dan mengeluarkan kuchiyose nya.

"Kirim kan surat ini kepada Rokudaime hokage"

Laki-laki itu menerbangkan kuchiyose nya dan kembali menghela nafas.

"Benarkah ini?"Tanya nya entah pada siapa.

"Huwaaa aku lapar sekali. Shikamaru Kiba, kalian saja ya yang lapor. Aku mau ke ichiraku" Naruto memegang perut nya yang sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Kiba menoleh kesal

"Merepotkan" Ucap Sang ketua tim.

Naruto berjalan santai ke kedai ramen langganan nya, ichiraku. Sudah hal lumrah setelah misi menyempatkan makan di kedai ramen terenak itu. Memikirkan kaldu nya em.. Naruto sudah meneteskan air liur.

"Hei Naruto _-kun_ "

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Naruto. Rasa lapar nya menguap entah kemana saat melihat gadis pink itu berdiri di hadapan nya dengan raut tak bisa terbaca. Entah sudah beberapa lama dia tidak bertemu gadis yang notabane nya adalah kekasih 'rahasia' nya sekarang.

Gadis itu diam menatap Naruto, dia terlihat beberapa kali menghela napas. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. " _Ne.."_ Sakura tersenyum manis. "Ayo kita kencan.."

Naruto menyerngit bingung "eh?"

Sakura maju dan segera menarik tangan laki-laki itu yang membuat si empu nya mendesah pasrah.

"Hari ini biarlah aku yang membawamu. Ayo kita bersenang-senang"Ucap Sakura riang.

Naruto bisa melihat, di balik kecerian itu, tersembunyi sebuah senyum yang penuh keterpaksaan.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan ke luar desa. Sakura membawa Naruto ke tempat danau indah yang jarang di ketahui orang. Gadis itu menceritakan dengan semangat kalau hanya dia yang mengetahui tempat indah ini. Sesekali Naruto tertawa mendengar candaan Sakura. Tapi tetap saja, di balik senyum dan tawa itu tersimpan rasa keterpaksaan.

Sakura kembali ingin mengajak nya ke sebuah festival yang tak jauh dari desa konoha. Sebelum gadis itu pergi, Naruto telah mencegatnya dengan menahan pergelangan Sakura. Gadis itu berhenti dan memunggungi Naruto.

"Sakura- _chan_.. Berhenti. Jangan paksa dirimu"

Bahu gadis itu bergetar. Naruto bisa mendengar isak tangis dari gadis yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Sakura- _chan_ "  
"Ne.. Naruto- _kun_ "

Sakura berbalik. Terlihat jejak air mata di pipi teman se timnya. Naruto ingin memeluk Sakura sebelum gadis itu mundur menjauhi Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"K-kau yang jangan b-berbohong, Naruto- _kun_ " Sakura menunduk

"Sakura.." Ucap Naruto lirih

"A-aku tau semuanya hiks.. Kau tidak m-mencintaiku."

Naruto terkejut. Dia melepaskan pegangan pada tangan Sakura dan mundur beberapa langkah. Melihat respon Naruto tentu Sakura tersenyum pahit. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dan memantapkan hatinya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bersenang-senang sebelum mengatakan ini. Tapi sepertinya, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat."

Sakura menyeka air mata nya. Gadis itu menghela napas dan tersenyum miris.

"Ayo kita putus, Naruto."

Semilir angin mengiringi perkataan Sakura. Mereka berdua diam dengan saling pandang. Naruto bergerak maju dan menyentuh kedua pundak Sakura.

"K-kau yakin?"

Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang dapat di baca tentu membuat gadis musim semi itu tersenyum kecut. Dia melepaskan tangan Naruto yang ada di pundak nya dan memilih mengenggam kedua tangan itu.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau tidak mencintaiku…" Sakura kembali menyeka air matanya. "kau itu bodoh atau apa sebenarnya. Kau tidak menyadari perasaanmu atau kau tidak berani mengungkapkannya."Dia menunduk

"Eh?"

Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Naruto sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa tertipu dengan orang sebodoh ini. Haah.. Dia benar-benar putus asa..

"Aku tau…" Sakura mendongak. "kau mencintai Hinata kan?"

Naruto segera melepaskan genggaman Sakura. Laki-laki itu membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sakura syok. Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangan nya dan tersenyum miris.

"Jadi kau tau.." Naruto menghela nafas "Terlihat jelas ya?" Laki-laki itu menggaruk pipinya, "Gomen Sakura.. Sebenarnya aku…"

Sakura tersenyum. Dia memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan mengarahkan wajah laki-laki itu untuk menatapnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan? Aku ingin mendengarnya"

Naruto mengangguk ragu. Dia melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura dan membawanya duduk di depan danau.

"Aku mulai menyadari perasaan ku pada Hinata setelah perang. Tapi aku takut." Naruto memeluk lututnya dan menatap nanar danau itu.  
"Apa yang kau takutkan, Naruto-kun?"Sakura menatap Naruto yang benar-benar terpuruk.  
"Aku takut dia tak mencintaiku lagi, Sakura-chan. Hinata sudah mencintaiku sejak lama sama sepertimu yang masih mencintai Sasuke. Dia menyatakan cinta nya saat invasi pain dan itu sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku takut dia bosan menunggu ku"Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.  
"Kau takut ditolak kan? Heh..benar-benar bukan laki-laki sejati"

Naruto tak membalas. Sakura benar, dia adalah pencundang. Dia benar-benar pengecut. Dimana semua keberaniannya saat melawan musuh? Apa hanya karena Cinta, dia menjadi lemah tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Kau benar.. Jadi aku..-"  
"Memanfaatkan ku untuk mengetahui perasaan Hinata kan?"

Naruto mengangguk takut. Laki-laki itu benar-benar merasa bersalah. Dia telah memanfaatkan Sakura. Naruto siap jika setelah ini, dia pulang dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Heh..dasar bodoh" Gadis itu tertawa pelan..

Naruto mengerjap bingung. Kenapa Sakura malah tertawa bukan nya memukul sampai dia mati.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, Sakura-chan. Awalnya aku kira kau akan menolakku. Tapi kau malah menerimaku dan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah"

Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Jadi semuanya adalah salah aku karena menerima pernyataan cintamu, begitu?"

Buk!

"Aww _I-ttai_ , Sakura- _chan_ "

Naruto mengelus kepalanya dan menatap Sakura yang menunduk.

"Maafkan aku ya, Sakura- _chan_."Naruto memegang pundak Sakura.  
"Tak apa. Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf karena sering membentakmu. Aku harap kau lebih berani sekarang. Hinata mencintaimu Naruto. Dia akan selalu mencintaimu. Cepat temui dia"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia segera berdiri dan menghormat ala tentara.  
"Siap. Aku pergi dulu ya.."

Naruto segera berlari. Tapi laki-laki itu berhenti dan berbalik menatap Sakura yang balas menatapnya bingung.

"Semoga kau bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tetaplah berusaha" Naruto berteriak senang dan menghilang dari sana.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura menjadi pilu. Cintanya pada Sasuke bernar-benar dangkal. Apa dia benar-benar masih mencintai laki-laki yang tak tau dimana keberadaan nya sekarang.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Gomen ne, Hinata  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Author : ^jewon^  
Genre : Romance, Drama.  
Rate : T  
Cast : Naruhina, Sakura.  
Warning: Typo(s), EYD, dll  
Summary : Naruto nembak Sakura. Bagaimana perasaan Hinata? Dan apakah benar cinta laki-laki pirang itu untuk si gadis musim semi atau malah untuk gadis indigo. Mengambil setting setelah PDS 4, tidak ada hubungannya dengan the last. Murni hasil karangan author :D

Chapter 3 END

Naruto melompati rumah-rumah dengan senang. Dia segera menuju klan Hyuuga untuk mencari Hinata. Laki-laki berharap perkataan Sakura benar kalau gadis indigo itu masih mencintainya. Dia benar-benar tak bisa membaca ekspresi Hinata, apakah dia masih mencintainya atau tidak.

'Tunggu aku, _hime_ '

Naruto menggunakan senjutsu. Tadi beberapa anggota Hyuuga mengatakan kalau Hinata pergi. Daripada keliling desa, lebih baik dia mencari chakra gadis itu. Dan gotcha! Dia mendapatkan nya..

"Ini bukan di desa. Jadi dia berlatih di luar ya" Naruto berbalik ke arah gerbang desa dan semakin mempercepat lompatan nya.

Hinata benar-benar berlatih dengan keras. Dia tak ingin memikirkan apapun tentang Naruto. Dia harus melupakan laki-laki itu dengan cara berlatih.

"Hup dapat"  
"Kyaaa"

Hinata berteriak saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu sudah ingin memukul perut pelaku pemelukan sebelum menyadari chakra siapa ini.

"Na-naruto _kun_ "  
"Hm.."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukan nya. Dia benar-benar ingin memeluk gadis yang bisa membuat nya gila sampai menyakiti sahabatnya. Gadis yang bisa merubah dunia nya, membuatnya merasakan Cinta sejati.

"Naruto- _kun_ "

Hinata tidak menyangkal, dia menikmati perlakuan laki-laki itu. Dia benar-benar senang dan membiarkan Naruto memeluknya lebih lama. Tapi pemikiran tentang Sakura langsung melintas yang membuat gadis itu melepaskan pelukan secara sepihak dan berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa Hinata?"  
"Naruto- _kun_ kenapa ada disini etoo.. Maksudku dimana Sakura- _san_?"  
"Sakura? Ah itu.."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang mebuat Hinata memiringkan wajah nya bingung. Naruto terlihat terpuruk sekali. Gadis itu menjadi tak tega. Dia mendekati Naruto dan berusaha keras untuk tidak menjadi gugup dengan menyentuh sepasang tangan tan itu.

"H-hinata" Naruto menatap sepasang tangan kecil mulus yang mengenggam tangan nya. Dia merona merah dan menatap mata Amethyst itu.  
"A-ada apa? Ce-ce-ceritakan.."

Naruto terkekeh. Gadis ini benar-benar menahan untuk tidak pingsan. Kawaii.. Ah Naruto semakin jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

"Ayo" Naruto balas mengenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi.  
"Em"

Mereka berdua melompati perpohonan. Naruto membawa gadis itu semakin jauh dari desa ke tempat tujuan yang sudah terpikir di otak nya.

"Kita sampai"  
"I-indah"

Hinata menatap hamparan bunga di depan nya. Benar-benar banyak dan juga indah. Matahari? Ya itu bunga matahari.

"Ayo Hinata"

Naruto menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya lagi. Dia tak ingin lagi mengingat bagaimana terpuruknya dia selama ini, hidup dalam kebimbangan itu sangat buruk, dattebayo..

Naruto pov

Aku mengingatnya saat dimana aku mulai merasakan namanya Cinta sejati. Heh.. Terdengar aneh ya jika aku yang mengatakan nya. Tapi ini benar, ttebayo. Aku benar-benar mulai merasakan apa itu berdebar-debar, rasa rindu, dan semua hal yang di sangkut pautkan dengan Cinta.

Waktu itu adalah dimana hari yang benar-benar membahagiakan. Ya bagaimana tidak? Aliansi Shinobi menang. Walau aku harus kehilangan satu tangan setelah bertarung dengan Sasuke- _Teme_.

Aku mengingatnya, surai indigo indah itu, tangan halus dan lebih kecil yang ku genggam, tatapan penuh ketegasan, dan rasa menggetarkan saat tangan kecil nya menyadarkan ku dari keputus-asaan.

"Na-na-naruto- _kun_ "

Dia itu aneh, benar-benar aneh. Selalu menunduk dengan memainkan kedua jarinya. Merona merah saat berhadapan dengan ku. Suara nya juga sangat kecil. Tapi semua itu berubah saat aku mengenal nya lebih jauh, mengetahui bagaimana sifatnya lebih dekat. Dia tangguh, benar-benar pekerja keras. Aku sempat kagum padanya.

Waktu terus berjalan, tiba waktu dimana Pain menyerang desa yang kucintai. Menebar teror saat aku pergi berlatih di luar desa. Benar-benar mengerikan, mereka meluluh lantahkan desa Konoha. Tak bisa di maafkan!

Ya seperti yang kalian duga, aku kembali ke desa. Berdiri gagah di atas katak yang juga telah menjadi teman dan hewan kuchiyose ku.

Aku melawan nya.. Huh benar-benar pertarungan yang melelahkan. Dia kuat.. Aku akui itu. Tapi jangan remehkan Uzumaki Naruto, _Dattebayo_..

Crashh..

Besi hitam itu menusuk ku dan tentu saja membuat pergerakan seorang uzumaki Naruto harus terhenti. Dia tetap menatap ku dengan tatapan datar nya, benar-benar tak berekspresi.

Dan dia itu datang. Gadis bersurai indigo, memiliki mata seindah permata Amethyst, berasal dari klan Hyuuga. Dia melompat datang. Memukul salah satu besi hitam dan membuat Pain menjauh dariku.

Gadis itu berdiri membelakangiku dengan posisi bertarung klan Hyuuga. Kenapa dia ada disini? Kenapa dia kesini? Apa dia telah gila? Pain itu kuat. Dia tak akan bisa mengalahkan nya?

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalaku. Walau telah ku perintahkan pergi tapi dia tetap dalam posisinya. Sejak kapan gadis itu bisa keras kepala sepertiku.

Dia mulai berbicara sesuatu yang membuatku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya dengan tatapan yang juga tak bisa ku artikan. Aku tertegun benar-benar terpaku diam. Hei, sejak kapan Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal cerewet, bisa diam begini.

"..-Karena aku mencintaimu"

Deg!

"Hyaaaaat"

Aku melebarkan mata saat kaki itu memukul salah satu besi hitam di tubuhku.

'Hi-hinata. Oy Hinata'

Aku ingin berteriak. Memanggilnya, menyuruhnya berhenti memukul besi hitam ini. Sudah berapa kali, Hinata terlempar. Dia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Berhenti Hinata! Sial! Hei berhenti! Itu percuma.

Aku menatap nya, gadis itu berjalan ke arahku dengan sepasang kaki yang bahkan tak bisa menopang lagi tubuhnya. Dia terjatuh dan kembali bangkit. Benar-benar miris dan membuatku hanya bisa menunduk tak berani lagi menatapnya. Hinata benar-benar babak belur, dan aku tak bisa membantunya. Kusooo!

"..-Karena jalan ninja mu adalah jalan ninja ku juga"

Senyuman yang manis, benar-benar manis sampai aku hanya bisa menatapnya. Belum sempat aku membalasnya, tubuh gadis itu terlempar ke atas.

Aku menahan napas. Tubuh itu melaju turun dan.. Crashhh!

"HINATAAAAAAA!"

Aku tak bisa berpikir, otak ku benar-benar kosong. Gadis itu tak bangkit lagi.. Kenapa? Bukankah biasanya dia akan berdiri lagi setelah di pukul berkali-kali oleh Neji ataupun musuhnya. Dia itu Hinata! Gadis tangguh dan hebat dari Konoha. Hei Hinata! Bangunlah! Bangunlah gadis bodoh! Hei! Jangan membuatku seperti orang gila! Bangun sialaaaan!

Pikiran ku kosong. Cairan kental itu masih mengalir dari tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu juga masih terbaring dengan besi hitam yang menancap di tubuhnya. Pain sialan! Beraninya dia!

Dan setelah itu.. Semuanya gelap.

Plak!

Aku tertegun dan melebarkan mata menatap seorang gadis yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan tangan nya yang menempel di pipi kanan ku. Gadis itu menatap ku dengan mata indahnya. Tapi tak ada rona merah di sana, hanya tatapan serius dan juga kecewa.

Dia berbicara dengan suara halusnya. Ucapan nya membuatku terdiam. Gadis itu benar-benar menohok hatiku. Semuanya benar! Apa yang di ucapkan nya benar. Sadarlah Naruto sialan! Bangkitlah!

Aku tersenyum. Tangan ku memegang tangan kecilnya, menurunkan nya dan tak melepasnya.

Tangan ku yang besar mengenggam tangan kecil Hinata. Benar-benar nyaman dan juga hangat. Kami berdiri berdampingan di depan semua orang yang masih hidup. Menatap tajam Obito, Madara dan Juubi yang berdiri di depan kami.

Semua berakhir. Perang melelahkan berakhir dengan di menangkan tentu saja oleh Aliansi shinobi. Te-He.. Kami hebatkan..

Tapi kemana dia? Kemana pemilik tangan yang telah menyadarkan ku? Kemana seseorang yang selalu datang dengan kata-kata penyadarnya. Dia bukan pemain utama dalam cerita ini. Dia hanya akan muncul saat aku benar-benar terpuruk, tak seperti teman ku yang lain.

Pasca perang? Tentu saja kami sibuk. Mungkin dia juga. Huh.. Sepertinya dia membantu yang lain menolong warga Konoha.

Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan nya. Berbicara padanya, menatap mata indahnya, mengelus surai indigonya, merengkuh tubuh gadis itu ke dekapanku, mengecup bi..- Stop! Kenapa aku malah berpikiran sejauh ini! Oh ayolah! Apakah aku ketularan Ero-Sennin. Kusoo.. Kenapa wajahku jadi memanas.

Ini sudah hampir 1 bulan! Dan aku juga tak melihatnya. Hei, apa dia baik-baik saja. Apa luka yang di derita nya saat perang sudah membaik? A-apa mungkin dia sedang terbaring lemah di mansion. Oy oy.. Aku harus ke rumahnya sekarang!

"K-kau bisa saja, Kiba- _kun_ "

Deg!

Hei, kenapa ini? Kakiku tak bisa melangkah lagi. Apa mungkin aku terkena stroke? T-tapi rasa sakit ini bukanlah di kaki tapi di dadaku. Perasaan nyeri yang tak kusukai. Sepasang Sapphire ku membulat dan menatap sendu gadis itu. Dia terlihat bercanda senang dengan anggota tim 8 terutama Kiba.

Kenapa begitu sakit? Bukankah biasanya aku tak peduli dengan siapa gadis itu dan juga Kiba adalah teman satu tim nya. Tapi sekarang, begitu sakit. Seperti tertusuk ribuan kunai.

"H-hei Hinata" aku menyapa nya seperti biasa. Tapi jika kalian bisa lihat, terdengar sekali aku menahan agar suaraku tidak bergetar. Oy ada apa ini?  
"Na-naruto _kun_ " Dia terkejut dan kembali memerah. Sebentar, perasaan ku kembali nyaman. saat melihat rona merah itu, aku merasa hanya aku yang bisa memunculkan nya. Ehehe..  
"Hei Naruto, apa kami tidak di sapa?"

Aku berdecih kecil dan mengacuhkan laki-laki penyuka anjing itu. Tatapan ku terfokus pada Hinata yang berusaha mendongak menatapku.

Awalnya aku sempat heran, ada yang aneh dengan Hinata. Ya, dia tak pingsan ataupun lari seperti biasa. Dan malah menatapku dengan sepasang Amethyst itu. Apa mungkin perasaan nya saat invasi Pain telah memudar, apa mungkin...-

..-hanya aku yang menyukai nya sekarang?

"L-lama tak jumpa Hinata, Kiba, Shino. Etoo.. Aku pergi dulu ya.. Aa-aku rasa Sakura- _chan_ memanggilku. Jaa"

Aku berlari.. Meninggalkan nya.. Spekulasi yang sempat merasuk ke otak ku mulai membuatku lebih menyakitkan. Hinata memang masih merona merah.. Tapi tak hanya padaku, kiba juga Shino juga.. Dia juga masih berbicara gagap. Tapi tetap tak hanya padaku. Dia pemalu, Hinata itu pemalu. Jadi wajar.

Hinata tidak menyukai ku lagi.. Dan aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Ini sudah beberapa bulan setelah invasi pain. Gadis mana yang mau bertahan setelah dia menyatakan perasaan nya pada laki-laki yang malah melupakan pernyataan nya. Hinata tidak bodoh, dia tak mungkin mencintaiku lagi.

Sialan! ini sakit.

Normal pov

Naruto berubah. Ya memang, dia tetap tertawa dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Tapi untuk teman-teman terdekatnya apalagi para orang-orang peka. Mereka menyadarinya, senyum dan tawa Naruto semuanya palsu lebih palsu daripada milik Sai.

Semuanya penuh kebohongan dan keterpaksaan. Mereka semua mengira, Naruto masih memikirkan kematian Neji. Tapi itu salah. Tak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali seseorang. Gadis manis dari klan Hyuuga itu dapat membaca mimik wajah Naruto, dia tau bahwa itu bukanlah ekspresi wajah orang yang masih berkabung atas kematian seseorang. Tapi terlebih kepada patah hati.

Setelah pertemuan tak sengaja mereka, Naruto tak pernah berbicara padanya. Mereka juga tak pernah terlibat dalam misi bersama. Hinata merasa Naruto menjauhi secara sengaja dan dia tak menyukainya.

Hinata tak tahan, dia ingin bertemu Naruto dan memastikan semuanya. Gadis itu sudah berlari keluar berniat mencari Naruto dan mengajak nya berbicara er. B-berdua.

"Hinata"

Hinata berhenti berlari. Dia menoleh dan terpaku diam. Di sana ada Naruto berdiri tegap menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa gadis itu artikan.

"N-naruto _kun_ "

"Hei Hinataa. _Konichiwaa_ "

Laki-laki itu tak sendiri. Ada seorang gadis di belakangnya. Dan itu Haruno Sakura, teman satu tim laki-laki itu sekaligus orang yang di sukainya Naruto.

"Ada yang kami ingin bicarakan" Sakura tersenyum senang dan menarik tangan Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata yang mulai merasakan firasat buruk.  
"Hinata.. Aku dan Naruto pacaran"

Deg!

Sepasang Amethyst itu melebar. Dia beralih menatap sapphire blue itu meminta kepastian dan Naruto malah memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin menatap Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo tersenyum sambil mengigit bibirnya.

" _Sou ka.. Omodetou_ Sakura- _san_ Naruto- _kun_ " Hinata tersenyum manis -ralat- mencoba tersenyum ke arah dua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Naruto segera menoleh. Dia tersenyum kecut. Bahkan gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum. Jadi benarkan? Hinata tak mencintainya lagi.

Padahal dia bisa saja memutuskan Sakura sekarang jika Hinata mengatakan keberatan pada hubungan palsu nya dengan gadis pink itu. Tapi tanpa gadis itu mengatakan nya, Naruto sudah tau perasaan gadis itu. Hinata tak mencintai nya lagi dan semuanya terlihat jelas sekarang.

" _Arigatou_ Hinata" Sakura tersenyum senang.

Jadi begini ya akhirnya. Naruto harus bisa menerimanya dan melupakan Hinata. Laki-laki itu tak tau bagaimana caranya tapi dia harus tetap melakukan nya. Melupakan gadis yang merubahnya dan bahkan membuatnya gila benar-benar menyakitkan.

Naruto menghela napas. Dia ingin memeluk Hinata terakhir kalinya. Dia ingin sekali menyampaikan perasaan nya kepada gadis itu. Begitu pengecutnya kah dia sekarang.

" _Gomen ne_ Hinata. _Gomenasai_ "

Naruto tak peduli jika itu membuat Sakura cemburu. Dia ingin sekali waktu berhenti sekarang. Bau Hinata benar-benar menyejukkan, dia ingin terus memeluk gadis yang membuatnya menjadi gila selama ini. Mati-matian Naruto berusaha menjauhi Hinata dan itu tak berhasil. Dia malah menjadi gila sendiri.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum melihat Hinata yang terdiam dengan rona merah menjalar di seluruh wajahnya. Ugh.. Dia ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi itu. Tapi laki-laki pirang ini harus menahan nya.

"Tunggu saja, Hinata. Kau pasti akan menemukan laki-laki yang tampan dan hebat persis seperti ku" laki-laki itu nyengir dan memamerkan jempolnya.

Ya seperti ku.. Yang sebenarnya aku harap itu AKU...

Heh.. Berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang keren ya, Naruto. Atau ini hanya alibi agar Hinata tak melihat wajah terpuruk mu.

Melihat senyum Naruto, tak ayal membuat Hinata sedikit bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia tersenyum.

"Maaf Sakura- _chan_ Naruto- _kun_. Aku harus segera pulang, otou- _sama_ pasti marah."

Hinata berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan dua orang itu. Gadis itu merasa tak bisa lagi memasang topeng yang terus di pasangnya di depan dua orang itu. Hatinya begitu sakit, benar-benar sakit. Apa ini namanya patah hati? Kenapa bisa sesakit ini.

Naruto juga masih menatap Hinata dan mengabaikan teriakan Sakura di samping nya. Punggung kecil gadis itu ingin sekali dia peluk. Punggung itu terlihat rapuh sekali.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar dan kembali membuka sambil menatap Hinata yang perlahan menghilang dari padangan nya.

'Aku tak akan menyerah. Akan ku gunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku. Dan sampai saat itu, aku akan mengumpulkan uang agar bisa melamarmu. Tunggu aku, hime. Kumohon'

Flashback end

Plak!

Naruto tak menghindar saat salah satu tangan itu menampar pipinya. Rasanya memang menyakitkan tapi lebih menyakitkan melihat gadis itu menangis di hadapan nya.

"H-hinata"  
"Kau tega, Naruto- _kun_. Hikss.. Kau menyakiti, Sakura- _san_ hiks"

Hinata menutup wajahnya dan jongkok ke tanah. Membiarkan Naruto yang mulai merasa bersalah. Laki-laki itu ikut jongkok dan memeluk Hinata.

"Aku memang bodoh. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku pengecut benar-benar pengecut. Maafkan aku Hinata"  
"Kau menyakitinya Naruto- _kun_. Sakura-san pasti merasa sedih. Aku bisa melihatnya. Sakura-san mungkin benar-benar ingin menyukaimu" Hinata balas memeluk Naruto.  
"Aku tau, Hinata. Tapi aku bisa melihat juga. Dia masih menyukai Sasuke. Aku tak hanya melihat. Aku juga merasakannya."

Hinata melepaskan pelukan nya dan mendongak menatap Naruto.

"Ayo berdiri" Naruto membantu gadis itu berdiri dan kembali memeluknya.  
"Dia memaafkan ku tapi aku yakin Sakura masih merasa kesal padaku. Aku menerimanya jika dia mau membunuhku"Naruto mengelus surai indigo itu.  
"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Aku tak bisa berpikir saat itu. Aku benar-benar takut jika kau tak mencintaiku lagi, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu"  
Naruto memeluk Hinata erat.

Mendengar pengakuan Naruto tentu membuat Hinata merasa bersalah. Seandainya waktu itu dia mau jujur pada Naruto. Semua ini tak akan terjadi. Dia terlalu malu jika harus mengulang pernyataan cinta itu. Hufft.. Semua salahnya..

" _Gomen ne_ , Naruto- _kun_ "  
"Tidak tidak, semua ini salahku. Aku yang terlalu pengecut. _Gomen ne_ , Hinata"

Naruto melepaskan pelukan nya dan menyeka lembut jejak air mata di pipi gadis itu.

"Mau memaafkan ku?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi setelah ini minta maaf lagi pada Sakura- _san_."  
"Baiklah-baiklah _hime_ "

Naruto mengelus surai indigo itu lembut. Dia kembali membawa Hinata ke pelukan nya.

"Hinata.."  
"Hm?"  
"Ada yang ingin aku katakan lagi.."  
"Apa?"

Naruto mendekati telinga Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu di sana. Sepasang Amethyst itu membulat dengan rona merah yang telah memenuhi seluruh wajahnya.

Bruk!

"H-hei Hinata.. Aduh.. Kenapa kau pingsan.. Aku kan belum memasang cincinnya.."

Naruto mengangkat Hinata ala bridal style. Laki-laki itu terkekeh melihat Hinata yang pingsan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

'Hinata Hyuuga.. Menikahlah dengan ku'

Owari

.

Omake

Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati cahaya bulan dan angin sejuk dari jendela kamar. Gadis itu sedikit bersenandung menghibur hatinya.

"Mau di temani"

Sepasang emerald itu segera membuka dan menoleh ke atas. Dia melebarkan matanya saat sepasang onyx menatapnya dari atas atap rumah.

"S-sasuke- _kun_ "  
"Hn"

Sakura melompat ke atap rumahnya dan ikut duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau disini..?"  
"Disini dimana? Konoha atau atap rumahmu"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menunduk.

"K-konoha?"  
"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Hokage."

"Atap rumahku?"  
"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu"

Sakura segera mendongak saat Sasuke berdiri. Gadis musim semi itu ikut berdiri saat tangan nya di tarik begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ "

Sakura menelan saliva nya gugup saat sepasang onyx itu menatapnya dalam.  
"Haruno Sakura.. Menikahlah denganku.."  
"E-eh?"

The Endddddd~

Fanfic pertama author akhirnya tamat, bagaimana kesan kalian? Biasa aja? aneh? huuuu :') Review ya dan tunggu Fanfic berikutnya^^


End file.
